Medical devices include, amongst others, those that are chronically implanted, devices that are transitorily implanted, and those that not implanted at all. Many types of medical devices are enhanced by reducing the friction between the device and the environment that surrounds the medical device, particularly during insertion of a device. One example is catheters that are inserted, at least transitorily, into the body of a subject. Reduction of friction can lead to enhanced patient comfort, procedural ease for the care provider, reduced chances for infection, as well as reduced tissue disruption, amongst other benefits. One approach to reducing the friction between a medical device and the environment surrounding the medical device is to apply a lubricious coating onto the medical device.